


Peppermint Schnapps

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Gallaghercest - Fandom, Oasis - Fandom, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Drinking, Football, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel comes up with a drinking game for he and his brother to play while watching their favorite football team and their rival. Who ever loses the game has to give the winner a blowjob. Things go differently than what Noel had planned.





	Peppermint Schnapps

"It's not gonna happen..." Liam emphasized, as he watched his brother get two shot glasses and a bottle of peppermint schnapps, as it was the only thing they had with alcohol. Neither knew how it got to their flat, they just noticed it one day. "Oh, well it's gonna happen to one of us..." Noel said with a shit eating grin.

Sitting on an old sofa that had seen far better days, before far better days, Noel put a glass in front of Liam, and then one in front of him. He put the mostly full bottle of schnapps on the coffee table, and Noel explained how things would go down. 

"Basically, it's like this, Man City gets a goal, we have a shot, if Norwich City scores a goal, we down a shot, penalties for either team, a shot. Who ever can't handle it, opts out, or get's ill, whatever yer excuse, the other wins." Noel explained.

Liam looked at Noel, thinking that neither could handle peppermint schnapps, but he didn't feel like sucking his brother's cock much either, so he was in. Noel flipped the telly on, just as the game was coming on, slunk down, legs wide open as he waited for either team to do something. 

For once, Liam was hoping no one did anything, it would be dull, but it meant no schnapps, though having his dick sucked by his brother would be hilarious, pleasurable, and serve him right for coming up with this bollocks. 

"Oh! A penalty already, barely even been in the game." Noel sat upright and poured them each a shot, and set the bottle on the table, not even bothering to screw on the lid. Eyeing each other so no one cheated, they drank it down as quickly as possible.

Both looked like they had just had a shot of mouthwash, and looked sick. Slamming their glassed on the table, each licked their lips. 'At least they weren't eating.' Liam thought, as no food on earth would be good with that stuff. 

Both teams played awhile, but did nothing that required a drink, until from nowhere Man City scored a goal. Both brothers were up off the sofa yelling as always, and then remembered they had to take a shot.

Noel poured the glasses and then they each tipped them back as they stood. Noel looked forward to his mouth being numb and him not being able to taste this stuff. He then sat down. 

"Which of our friends would bring this shite over? I dunno anyone who drinks schnapps of any kind." Grumbled, Liam. "Maybe someone brought it as a joke, it certainly wouldn't make a good gift. Tastes like Christmas, I hate Christmas." Liam rolled his eyes. "No you fuckin don't, since when? Since when d'ya fuckin hate Christmas, especially since wes got the money to buy everyone we know whatever the fuck they want, except, so can they. Yer the richest fuck outta us all!" Liam was poking his finger so close, that Noel could not resist biting the tip.

"Ahh! Cunt, whatya do that fer?" Liam hollered. Noel smiled, his teeth still digging into the digit. Finally, Noel let go, laughing so hard he knocked the table, as well as the bottle of schnapps, where it spilled on the carpet. 

"Fuckin hell!" Noel shouted when he realized what he'd done. He ran and grabbed the bottle but only a quarter in was left. Now it was Liam's turn to laugh as he inhaled deeply. "Mmm smells like Christmas an it's gonna for a long time, too!" Noel scowled, and muttered "Fuck you." under his breath. 

"Now what our kid, yer plan failed, ye ruined the carpet, an I can't wait to tell our mam you hate Christmas so she won't give ya nothin, jus me and Paul." Noel sighed as he sat back down. Man City was winning, and he couldn't even muster a smile, he just crossed his arms and stared. 

In the next moment, Liam was on top of his brother picking a fight with him. "Are ye mad, you just fuck right off!" Liam laughed in his brothers face. "Make me, why dontcha, you know ye wanna!" Noel rolled off the sofa and pinned Liam against the floor. It felt good after Liam had been such a twat, and the game he'd thought up had failed. 

Since Noel had pinned Liam's shoulders, he couldn't move his arms well, so he used his long legs and kneed him right in the bollocks, causing him to collapse in pain. "Well now, that is definitely gonna have to be kissed and made better. Noel gave his brother a confused look, and Liam laughed. "Only playin with ye, we got nothin te fight about..unless ye want revenge fer making me drink that schnapps, but you drank it, too.

"So, er, this ain't no real fight?" Noel wasn't sure to trust his brother or not, but he did get to his knees, still eyeing him. "Go on, git yer trousers down, sit yer arse on the edge of the sofa, an let me do the rest, ye?" Noel did exactly what he was told. Liam had a slightly mental look on his face and he knew one day soon he'd be paying Liam back, one way or another.

Cock exposed, and half hard, Liam kneeled before his brother and looked through shaggy brown hair with the same color of eyes as the man he was about to pleasure. Looking down, he gripped Noel's cock, and began to jerk it to make him harder before he would take him in. Noel closed his eyes and gripped the edge of the sofa, hoping this would be as good as he had imagined it would be.

Moving his hand to the base of Noel's cock and gripping it, he began to tease the tip with his tongue, licking the slit. Noel let out a groan. Moving his lips over Noel's hard flesh, he tightened them and began to slowly move his head up and down. Noel's heart began to speed up, and he was taking deeper breaths as Liam caused Noel to become more and more aroused. With his free hand he cupped his brother's bollocks. Just when Noel didn't think he could handle anymore, Liam began to hum, the vibration of his lips against Noel's erection bringing him over the edge, so that when he thrust his hips a few times he came hard in Liam's mouth. 

Saving it, Liam popped off and met Noel's open mouth, so they could share his hot come. Even better, their team, Man City, won the game, and neither had to drink the peppermint schnapps.


End file.
